helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Aikawa Maho
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 163cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |active = 2014-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 3rd Generation |acts = S/mileage, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a third generation member of S/mileage. She originally joined Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was introduced on May 4, 2014 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. Biography Early Life Aikawa Maho was born on March 26, 1999 in Kanagawa, Japan. 2014 On April 1, Aikawa joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei."スマイレージ 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-10-04. She was introduced as a 21st generation member at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event on May 4th alongside Takemura Miu and Saito Kana. On June 11, an introduction video of Aikawa was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel. On October 4, it was announced during the SMILE FANTASY! stage-play that Aikawa was selected to join S/mileage as a 3rd generation member, along with Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako,"話題の佐々木莉佳子ら3人増員" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2014-10-04. subsequently leaving Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Aikawa's Hello Pro Kenshuusei profile was taken down on October 10, 2014. Personal Life Education= When Aikawa joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in April 2014, she was a third year middle school student. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Aikawa Maho has acquired: *'Nakanishi Kana:' Aikawa became friends with Nakanishi Kana during the Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER concert tour.Nakanishi Kana. "スマイル！中西香菜" (in Japanese). S/mileage 2ki Official Blog. 2014-10-05. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that has been used to refer to Aikawa Maho: *'Aiai' (あいあい): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂) *'Nickname:' Aiai (あいあい) *'Date of Birth:' *'Birth place:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 163cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-10-04: S/mileage Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014) **S/mileage (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Classical ballet *'Hobbies:' Napping, Eating *'Motto:' "Sente wa mante" (先手は万手; the first blow is half the battle) *'Favorite Colors:' Yellow, Pink *'Favorite Sport:' Classical ballet *'Favorite S/mileage songs:' "Yuugure Koi no Jikan", "Uchouten LOVE" *'Looks up to:' Hagiwara Mai Works Magazines *2014.10.30 Gekkan Entame (with Murota Mizuki & Sasaki Rikako) *2014.11.08 BOMB (with Murota Mizuki & Sasaki Rikako) Theater *2014.12.3~11 Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto Trivia *She was a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei for five months, making her the fourth quickest debut from the program. *She is the same height as Wada Ayaka. *Her dream is to become an idol with a wonderful smile. See Also *Aikawa Maho Gallery *Aikawa Maho Discography Featured In *Aikawa Maho Concerts & Event Appearances *Aikawa Maho Pocket Morning S/mileage Weekly Q&A References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (Archived) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: September 2014 Category:March Births Category:1999 Births Category:2014 Additions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Aries Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:3rd Generation S/mileage Category:S/mileage Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers